Individuals frequently must transport objects from place to place. To facilitate the transport of multiple objects, they may be placed in portable storage devices such as backpacks, duffle bags, and travel bags, other bags, soft and hard suitcases, wheeled travel cases, and the like. These portable storage devices enable the user to easily move about while the portable storage devices contain and support the weight of the objects contained therein. However, no matter what size and shape these portable storage devices are configured in, they all have a limited interior space that they define. Each object that a user desires to position within that limited space occupies a volume. For this reason, the number of objects that conventional portable storage devices can accommodate is limited by the volume of the objects. If a user wishes to transport more objects, they must carry them by hand or use another storage device. Unfortunately, they may be left with no free hands and must let go of a storage device or object in order to interact with doors, cashiers, and the like. Additionally, for portable storage devices that are somewhat flexible, when filled to capacity these devices can become bulky and unwieldy.
Therefore, a need exists for novel devices that are configured to facilitate the storage and transport of objects. There is also a need for novel portable storage devices which are able to accommodate more objects than similar sized conventional portable storage devices. Finally, a need exists for novel portable storage devices which are able to store objects in a while remaining relatively compact and easy to maneuver.